warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Elysian Drop Troops
with a Lascarbine]] ]] Valkyrie used by Elysian Drop Troops]] with the forces of the Inquisition]] Elysian Drop Troops are the airborne infantry regiments of the Imperial Guard who are recruited from the verdant world of Elysia in the Segmentum Solar, 30 light years from the world of Armageddon. The Elysian Drop Troop Regiments make extensive use of aircraft and elite soldiers plunging from the skies directly into battle. These regiments' true advantage lies in its speed, unpredictability and the unrivalled ability to attack anywhere on the battlefield, at any time. The Elysian Drop Troops Regiments are known for their rapid deployment capabilities using Airborne Troop Carriers called Valkyries, and they deploy from these aircraft by rappelling or making use of Grav-Chutes at high altitudes. Elysian Drop Troopers are able to strike deep into enemy territory, and so are unable to field any heavy ground vehicles during missions. While this may be the case, the Elysians do make use of a number of light vehicles including the Tauros rapid assault vehicle, the modified Drop Sentinel, Cyclops Demolition Vehicle, and Sentry Gun batteries. The Elysians make use of Valkyries, Vulture Gunships, and the support of the Imperial Navy to make up for their lack of heavy armour. Using their Valkyries and Grav-Chutes, the Elysians can capture objectives rapidly by dint of overwhelming force and their close-range firepower. Elysian Drop Troop Regiments often rely on demo-charges and special weapons for tank-busting. Vultures, Valkyries and Imperial Navy aircraft pack fearsome amounts of firepower, and swooping over the battlefield they can target just about anything. Tactical flexibility is the Elysians' true advantage over most other forces, and there are few tactical situations, other than a drawn-out planetary siege that the Elysians cannot counter quickly and effectively. The Elysian Drop Troops are a very specialised force. Being drop troops, Elysians lack many of the heavy weapons needed to defeat the enemies heaviest equipment and vehicles. As their primary armaments are simple Lasguns Elysian Dop Troops cannot afford to sit back and engage in prolonged firefights with an enemy either. Elysian Drop Troops do not engage the enemy in a conventional stand-up fight. Instead, they seek to take objectives by rapid, hard-hitting attacks and then hold them with grim determination and the selective targetting of enemy threats. Casualties will often be high for Elysian Regiments as a result of this strategy, but that is the price Drop Troop Regiments pay for their extreme mobility. Notable Elysian Drop Troops Regiments *'1st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - This Elysian Regiment is a part of Ultima Segmentum's strategic reserve. *'9th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Participated in the Veridian Prime Campaign, against the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Kraken. *'12th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Fought in the Third War for Armageddon. *'15th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Participated in the Yarant II Campaign. *'16th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Participated in the defence of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade. *'22nd Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Participated in the Yarant III Campaign, the Skopios Incident and the Cathalin Crusade. *'23rd Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Took part in the assault on Fort Moros and were awarded a regimental citation for their actions. During the desert battles of the Taros Campaign the 23rd Elysian Regiment was wiped out in the battle for Hydro-Processing Plant 23-20 by Tau forces during Operation Comet. *'41st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment, the "Angel Guard"' - Participated in the 13th Black Crusade. *'158th, 101st, and 16th Elysian Drop Troops Regiments' - All of these Elysian Regiments participated jointly in the 13th Black Crusade. *'64th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - The 64th Elysian Regiment was wiped out during the Ill-fated Fifth Ymgarl Insertion. *'72nd Elysian Storm Troopers' - Destroyed in combat against the Word Bearers Traitor Legion on Tanakreg. *'89th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Fought an Ork WAAAGH! on Elysia itself during an Ork assault. *'99th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment/Detachment D-99' - Fought against the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Kraken; the survivors were amalgamated into the small Imperial Guard unit designated Detachment D-99 and seconded to the forces of the Inquisition. Subsequently, Detachment D-99 served during the Inquisition's mission to Beta Anphelion IV to investigate a Tyranid outbreak at a secret Adeptus Mechanicus xenological research facility. *'101st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Participated in the 13th Black Crusade. *'110th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Defeated the Ocanan XV Traitor Guard Regiment. *'133rd Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Destroyed in combat against the Word Bearers Traitor Legion on Tanakreg. *'158th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Participated in the 13th Black Crusade. *'181st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment' - Assisted the Astartes of the Raven Guard Chapter in their raid against the Orks on Kastorel-Novem. The 181st Elysians were all but destroyed in the attack. Notable Elysian Drop Troopers *'General Syckava' - Commanding Officer of the 23rd Elysian Drop Troops Regiment. *'Major Durra' - Commanding Officer of Detachment D-99 during the Inquisition's campaign on Beta Anphelion IV. *'Brigadier-General Ishmael Havorn ' *'Captain Gerek' - Commander of A Company, 181st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment. Captain Gerek leads the company from his command Tauros. *'Captain Thanstadt' - Commander of Shield Force, 181st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment. *'Captain Xhyst' - Commander of Sword Force, 181st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment. Sources *''Imperial Armour: Volume 1 - Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy'' *''Imperial Armour: Volume 3 - The Taros Campaign'' *''Imperial Armour: Volume 4 - The Anphelion Project'' *''Codex: Eye of Terror (3rd Edition) *''Dark Apostle ''(Novel) by Anthony Reynolds *''Codex: Imperial Guard (5th Edition) *''Imperial Armour: Volume 8 - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'' Category:Imperial Guard Category:E